A Small Tale
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: Just sharing some things between Rick and Evie. Before Alex was born and right after TM.


A Small Tale  
Summary: After TM, right after Rick and Evie get married. Evie and Rick tell where they got their scars and everything evil that Evie's older brother did to her behind their parents' back. A shorty.  
Rating: PG  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com Read and respond!! I love to hear feedback!!  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
"So where did you get this one?" Rick asked, lightly picking up her arm and examining her bare shoulder, seeing a faint scar there.  
"Oh, that one. Well, Jonathan decided that he and his friends would build a small guilliotine to chop all of my dolls heads off. The built it right above the door, but didn't of course tell mum or dad. I walked into the room to tell him dinner was ready and it went off, coming down right on my shoulder." She laughed remembering how much she cried and how the doctor merely laughed when her brother told the story.  
"A guilliotine?" Rick asked and propped himself up on his elbow into his pillow as he looked down at his new wife next to him.  
She laughed and nodded, looking up at him. "Yes, straight from History 101 at North High School in upper London."   
"Well. If I'd have been there I would have beaten him up for you love." He smiled and laid back down on his back, the blankets resting at his hips where the top of his boxers were showing over the hem.  
"Any other stories that happened when you were little?" he wondered, looking lazily over at her through half open eyes.  
"Well, when I was four my sweet older brother agreed to take me on a walk through the gardens. Instead he took me out to the woods and we played hide and seek. To make a long story short, he became preoccupied and forgot all about me. Being a four year old, I had no clue how to get out of the woods, and was lost. Plus I had hidden in a hollowed out tree trunk. I was missing all day and he finally remembered me by dinner time when mum and dad asked where I was." She grinned and leaned into him, her head on his chest as she pulled the blankets under her arms.  
"You have to have some interesting stories about before you went to the orphanage." She pried, and he grinned.  
"My brothers and I would torture my little sister. She was six and I was the second youngest at ten, and we did horrid things to her. Of course as she got older, she began to catch on, and decided to have a little fun of her own." He smiled and looked down at her. "She looked a lot like you. One day, she was playing in the front yard with her ball when Daniel Josh and I went around behind her. We took one of her dolls without her even knowing, and went into what we called the laboratory."  
"Oooh...intense!" Evie chided and looked up at him as he sat up against the backboard of the bed with her in his arms.  
"My brother Danny, this was right before he went off to World War I, he decided to take the body partd off and sew on new ones, from dinosaurs and other things. Mainly lizards. When we were all done we left the doll on her bed. It had a bears head, a skeletons left arm, and two Lizard legs, as well as a spiky tail. Then we ran. Provided that she was younger, she was bigger than I was, and very much a tomboy. She could beat the crap out of Josh and I. The only thing that saved Danny was that he could run fast." He laughed and Evie sighed.  
"You monster."   
"We hid in the tree-house we'd built, and heard her scream. She came chargin out of the house with the doll in her hands in tears, and father wasn't too happy about it. Since mom had died after having Emie, he hadn't really appreciated all of out antics, so we all got the belt that night. But it was worth it." He laughed and laid back down cuddling with her.  
She turned in his arms and looked up at his face. "You know, you and my brother would have gotten along perfectly." She smiled and kissed his chin. "I remember when father had given us our birthday presents together, since they're so close together anyway. Jonathan had gotten his first bow and arrow set, and I got a little gold kitten. I names her Egypt because she was the color of the sand there, and Jonathan immidiately wanted to try and shoot her with his new set. I had to keep her hidden from him, and frequently took her to school with me. Then came the day where Jon had began shooting my dolls, lining them up on a fence post and standing about fifty yards away. He'd fire and take their heads off." She laughed at the memory of catching him and having her parents force him to use his allowance to buy her new dolls. "One day while I was yelling at him, he missed one of the dolls, and the arrow flew behind the fence. A terrible meow was heard and Egypt took off, the arrow hanging out of her side, and she died a few hours later. I didn't talk to Jonathan for weeks after that incident." She mumbled and frowned. "But all was forgiven since it was an accident, and Jon spent all his money he'd saved up for a new bicycle on a new kitten for me."  
"Well, there may be a bit of good in Jonathan yet." He laughed and kissed her lightly. "We should get to bed though. I'm dead tired, and it's only the first day of our honeymoon." He cracked and wrapped his arms around her, blowing out the candle by the bed.  
"Good night Rick...I love you." she smiled and laid her head onto his shoulder and he smiled.  
"Love you too."  
END  
  
Authors note: I just thought it would be fun to see what would happen if they explained their pasts to each other. Just an interesting short story that I decided to write because I was dead bored!!!!  
  
Jean  



End file.
